Hurt
by SweetestSinEternity
Summary: Sakura thought she was in love with Sasuke,but really loved Naruto.Now that Naruto's dead she has nothing but shattered pieces.She has nothing to live for anymore...Songfic.More summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first oneshot songfic…be nice. I was reading another songfic called Because of You (based off the song by Kelly Clarkson) by suji-ox, while listening to a certain song. Then I got the idea to do my own…So here it is!!!!! But I warn you though…there are adult themes and character deaths…Rated M for safety.

Please be nice…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY OR THE SONG PROVIDED. ALTHOUGH THE ENTIRE PLOT IS OF MY CREATION…SO BACK OFF!!!!!

Song: "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera

Story in: regular print

Lyrics in: _italics_

Jessica aka Pain-n-Hurt

* * *

Here I was again. Tormenting myself internally. Every fiber of my body aching. I stared at his tombstone and read the name over and over…Uzumaki Naruto. It was all my fault. It was my fault that he was dead and gone. My own greed killed him…for something that didn't want me. And all he wanted was love. My love. He would always help me and compliment me. And I ignored him… 

_Seems Like It Was Yesterday When I Saw Your Face_

_You Told Me How Proud You Were But I Walked Away_

Sasuke had left us all. And I'd never felt so broken in my life. Nobody wanted to go after him. 'He went on his own free-will', they had said. And when they said that…I knew he was my only choice. I knew he would do anything for me…including die. And that's what he did. I had tagged along with him, nagging the whole way. When we got there, and I saw my Sasuke…I was so happy. Naruto didn't exist anymore. I thought he would come home without a fight…but I was wrong.

He had said that the only way he'd come home was if Naruto defeated some ruffians he hung out with now. Knowing Naruto, he was up for it. Along with my begging…Tch, I could have gotten him to jump off the side of a building. They had fought – a handi-capped match. Naruto against three others. He had given them a good fight…but it wasn't enough. They slayed him right in front of me. At the time I was so pissed at him that I didn't care that he was dead. My Sasuke wasn't coming home. But again…I was wrong.

He had called the match 'Entertaining' and agreed to come home, to Konoha. We had lived happily together for a while. Then he asked me to marry him. And with no thought I agreed. In a matter of days we were married. But I was wrong again. Sasuke hid darker shadows that I had never before seen…

_If Only I Knew What I Know Today_

Now I was heading back home to my heroine-using-abuser-of-a-fucking-drunk husband. Before I even opened the door, I could smell him. He had been drinking. The drugs and abuse helped him cope with everything. While intoxicated he would mumble on and on about his brother, Itachi. He would threaten the invisible man, then hit me. He would beat me for a while, then, when he came to, he would apologize. Then he'd take me to the back room and we'd have sex. I would cry the whole time. This wasn't how I imagined us. I would sometimes pretend he was my fallen blonde…

_I Would Hold You In My Arms  
__I Would Take The Pain Away  
Thank You For All You've Done  
Forgive All Your Mistakes_

I procrastinated at the door. Key in hand, pointing at the door. I thought of walking away and never returning. But what good would that do? It wasn't like he would be sober enough to report my disappearance. And it wouldn't make matters better if I left and he died. I couldn't afford another coffin on my conscience.

I opened the door, slipping on a glass beer bottle as I stepped in. The lights were out. I flipped the switch, but no light came on. I sighed and began to feel my way around. I heard something thin shatter under my feet. My missing light bulb. "Sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you?" I called. "Go away!" I heard him call from the kitchen. "It's me. Sakura, remember?" I walked in the kitchen to see Sasuke balled up in fetal position, hiding away from the dim light streaming through the window. "S-Sakura? Is it really you?" I nodded and walked towards him. I could see his heroine tools surrounding him, along with some blood.

I reached out to touch him, but he slapped my hand away. "Fuck you, you bitch!" he yelled. I took a cautious step back. He laughed, and in an instant we were face to face. He smirked and began to suck vigorously on my neck, bound to leave a mark. "Sak-u-raaaaa…I loooooove you. You're hella sexy…And you're mine," he cooed. He pressed his dry lips roughly against mine, demanding entrance. Not feeling like fighting tonight, I opened up. His hand began to slide my bra strap down. I knew where this was heading.

He led me away, making various stops to grope various parts of my body. He lifted me up over his shoulder and kicked the bedroom door open. I heard the wood split. He threw me on the bed. "I love you," he said. I swallowed hard. Tears were already forming. "I love you, too," I lied. And the pain began. Blood and semen everywhere. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to hear Naruto say those words. The sweet ones…and the naughty ones…I would die for those words and that voice.

_There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do  
To Hear Your Voice Again  
Sometimes I Want To Call You But I Know You Won't Be There_

I screamed and begged, only to have him laugh. My pain was his pleasure. He made me do very odd things to him. Sucking, biting…even cutting. It would never end…because it'll never be enough. He would never tire of my screams. My fight. My drive. I was beginning to think that there never was love. I was probably right, though. I really screwed myself up this time…

_I'm Sorry For Blaming You For Everything I Just Couldn't Do  
And I've Hurt Myself By Hurting You_

Although it was over I still ached. Sasuke slept in the bed across the room. It was raining outside. I was crying. I was sick and tired of pretending to be happy with Sasuke. Of masking his problems. I would smile and lie. People actually seemed to believe my façade. Stupidity. But as much as I hated him sometimes, I would never admit it…

_Some Days I Feel Broke Inside But I Won't Admit_

And now I knew what I had to do. I knew what I would do. I looked over at the sleeping Sasuke and broke down. It was going to be hard…but it had to be done. I would run far, far away…

_Sometimes I Just Want To Hide 'Cause It's You I Miss_

I jumped off the windowsill and walked over to the nightstand. I opened the drawer and retrieved the knife we kept there for protection. I went over to Sasuke and stroked his face. "There will be no more. No more pain and suffering…Goodbye, my sweet Sasuke." And with that…I killed him…

_You Know It's So Hard To Say Goodbye When It Comes To This_

Now I was running through the sleepy town like a madwoman. Sasuke's blood stained my clothing. The rain left small bloody streams as it dripped from my body. The cliff was near. I could see it clearly. I screamed the blonde's name over and over. I was such a terrible person. I knew no one would ever forgive me…But I also knew he would. "Naruto!" I screamed, pretty sure I had awakened the whole town. "Naruto! Help me…Are you proud?! Are you proud that I showed my strength?! Was I wrong to try to find happiness?! Can you see me now…"

_Would You Tell Me I Was Wrong?  
Would You Help Me Understand?  
Are You Looking Down Upon Me?  
Are You Proud Of Who I Am?_

And through my blurry vision I saw him. He smiled and outstretched his hand towards me. I fell to my knees and began to crawl to him. My hand was trembling as I reached for his. I peered up into those crystal blue eyes that I'd grown to love so damn much. Just as my hand was about to touch his…he vanished. "No! Naruto! Come back!" I screamed. I longed for that chance again…I would do anything…

_There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do  
To Have Just One More Chance  
To Look Into Your Eyes And See You Looking Back_

I screamed my apologies in hope that he would come back. He did not come back, though. "I'm sorry! Naruto, I'm sorry! Come back to me! Can't you see how miserable I am without you?! Huh?!"

_I'm Sorry For Blaming You For Everything I Just Couldn't Do  
And I've Hurt Myself_

"Do you care?! Come back! Just one more time…" All I needed was one more chance. I would make it right. One more day. Just one…I would make it his best. I would tell him how much that I missed and loved him. Just one more day…

_If I Had Just One More Day, I Would Tell You How Much That  
I've Missed You Since You've Been Away_

But I knew my wish would not come true. I would never see him again. I've heard of people using spells and séances and other equipment to tap into the paranormal world…but bad always come. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place…and they were squeezing together, suffocating me. This was so very dangerous. So dangerous to even try…

_Oh, It's Dangerous  
It's So Out Of Line To Try To Turn Back Time_

I got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, where Naruto had stood before me. I outstretched me arms and tilted my head to the sky. The rain stung my eyes, but I kept searching for him. His presence. Lightning lit up the sky and the town below. I hadn't noticed before, but I had stopped trembling. I had come to my resolve. I apologized to everyone for the last time. Everyone that I'd hurt. "Naruto…I'm so very sorry…Forgive me…"

_I'm Sorry For Blaming You For Everything I Just Couldn't Do_

I dropped my arms to my sides, lowered my head, and closed my eyes. I remembered every aspect of my life. The good and bad. I remembered Naruto's hotheadedness…and how sweet he could be. A smile crept unto my face and I looked up to the sky again. "I love you, Naruto," I whispered…Then stepped off the edge…

_And I've Hurt Myself…_

And now I lay at the bottom, halfway clinging for my poor pathetic little life. I could hear the screams of people around me…and their crying. My eyes were blurry slants as I came closer to my last breath. Suddenly, the gloomy backdrop around me transformed. I was suddenly lying on the soft grass of a spring meadow. Naruto stood over me. "C'mon, Sakura! You gonna lay there the whole day, or what?!" he scolded. His eyes were liquid. His smile golden. My breathing turned into small rasps. I smiled at my blonde friend…then he ran off, taking my illusion with him.

"Oh, my god! Look! She's smiling," I heard a female voice say. There was some murmuring in the crowd. I chuckled to myself. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Wait for me please…" I whispered. My eyes were slowly beginning to close. My breathing slowed to a stop…And it was all over. Naruto was waiting for me. I would be with my Naruto…

_By Hurting You_

* * *

So that was my very first songfic. Hope you liked it. I did. I actually cried a little… 

Anyways, I'm not sure I did it right. The first two lines of the song didn't come out like I wanted it...be nice please…

Again…the song was "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera.

Hoped you liked it…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

P.S. – My apologies to all Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto lovers…This was just something I thought up of, inspired by one of my favorite songs…DON'T FLAME ME!!!


	2. Lyrics To Hurt

_**"Hurt"**_

Seems Like It Was Yesterday When I Saw Your Face  
You Told Me How Proud You Were But I Walked Away  
If Only I Knew What I Know Today

I Would Hold You In My Arms  
I Would Take The Pain Away  
Thank You For All You've Done  
Forgive All Your Mistakes  
There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do  
To Hear Your Voice Again  
Sometimes I Want To Call You But I Know You Won't Be There

I'm Sorry For Blaming You For Everything I Just Couldn't Do  
And I've Hurt Myself By Hurting You  
Some Days I Feel Broke Inside But I Won't Admit  
Sometimes I Just Want To Hide 'Cause It's You I Miss  
You Know It's So Hard To Say Goodbye When It Comes To This

Would You Tell Me I Was Wrong?  
Would You Help Me Understand?  
Are You Looking Down Upon Me?  
Are You Proud Of Who I Am?  
There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do  
To Have Just One More Chance  
To Look Into Your Eyes And See You Looking Back

I'm Sorry For Blaming You For Everything I Just Couldn't Do  
And I've Hurt Myself  
If I Had Just One More Day, I Would Tell You How Much That  
I've Missed You Since You've Been Away

Oh, It's Dangerous  
It's So Out Of Line To Try To Turn Back Time

I'm Sorry For Blaming You For Everything I Just Couldn't Do  
And I've Hurt Myself

By Hurting You 


End file.
